dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon '(アモン, ''Amon) is a powerful Vampire said to be an immortal being who cannot die by any means, he resides on Earth in pitch black areas such as caves or dark forests. He is the self proclaimed "strongest Vampire alive" as well as the "king of the night". Appearance Amon appears as a pale skinned young man with red eyes and short white hair that his bangs usually cover his left eye. His attire consists of a purple shirt with white sleeves and has a coat-like ending reachings past his waist, black pants and white shoes. Amon is always seen with a black cane with chains wrapped on it. Personality Powers & Abilities As a Vampire, Amon is undead and is supposenly immortal as his exact age is unknown yet claimed to be around for more than any other Human on Earth, though he might have wished for immortality using the Dragon Balls sometime in the past. He possesses great strength, speed, agility and reflexes but most remarkably his unimaginable endurance that he makes the deadliest wounds seem like a mere scratch on him. Amon can also see perfectly in the dark, as if it is morning, which makes him very dangerous in dark areas because he can see all that happens in the dark while his opponents cannot. Also, since he is a Vampire, Amon feeds off by drinking blood and only needs blood to exist, in fact, Amon uses blood as a replacement for his ki, as his body can't generate any ki because it needing "life force" to be used, and since Amon is technically a living corpse he cannot create such a thing, which is why he uses the blood he sucks to both grant him life and allow him to manipulate ki. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. *Ki Sense: The ability to sense others' power levels. *Kiai: An invisible ki blast that can be emitted from Shiki's body and cause severe damage to the surroundings. *Shapeshifting: Amon has shown being able of shapeshifting into whatever he wishes, though his most signature use of this is turning into a bat, but has shown being able of shapeshifting into other beings in order to escape situations or evade attacks. It is unknown if Amon ever attended the Shapeshifting Academy or if it is an ability all Vampires gain, yet he appears to be able of shapeshifting without limit, shifting from a small bug to a dynosaur, yet the shapeshifting does not increase nor decrease his strength, making him in the same strength he is in every form he takes. **'''Scattering: Amon can scatter his body into many tiny bats in order to dodge attacks and then reform in order to counter his enemies or to escape the battlefield. He has also shown being turning himself into black smoke to dodge attacks that are harder to escape as many small bats and reform again, though he can't attack while being intangible. *'Regeneration': The ability to regenerate from virtually anything, Amon's regeneration is limited to the blood he has, which works as the fuel for his regeneration as he regenerates from his blood that spills. However, Amon's regeneration rate is still remarkable as he can regenerate from even being decapitated and regenerate his entire body from his head. *'Energy Absorption': Amon's way of absorbing one's energy is by sucking their blood, just like the Vampire's in the legends, and can keep the blood he sucked to use later and uses the blood in order to manipulate ki. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move things with the power of one's mind. Amon is exceptionally skilled with this ability, able of making whatever he wishes float from the earth and/or crush things by increasing the pressure around said object. Trivia *Amon's appearance is based off Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts. *Amon bears a strong resemblance to the western Vampires with his abilities matching them, such as blood sucking, shapeshifting and scattering into small bats. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina